My Cute Private Teacher
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Shion Lenka, guru privat sekaligus teman Kagamine Rinto. Apa yang akan terjadi bila Lenka melihat Rinto bermain dengan gadis-gadis? "Aku… nggak akan menberikan Rinto-kun pada kalian. Karena… watashi wa Rinto-kun no koto ga suki desu! Dakara, ciuman atau apapun itu lakukan saja denganku!" Oneshot! RintoxLenka. Warning inside. R&R?


**Disclaimer : Vocaloid isn't mine! But, My Cute Private Teacher is mine!~**

**Rated : T (Teen) (Mepet-mepet ke M).**

**Genre : Romance, friendship, humor, family.**

**Warning : Typo(s), GaJe, humor garing, abal, dan lain-lain~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito+Koyuki : Yahoo~ minna-san(-tachi)~

Kaito : Aku kembali~ Kali ini dengan fic oneshot.

Koyuki : Pairing kali ini Rinto-kun dan Lenka-chan~

Rinto : Kita main?

Lenka : Yay, akhirnya~

All : Happy reading, minna-san(-tachi)~

* * *

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Di pagi yang cerah, tepatnya di sebuah kamar bernuansa oren, tampak seorang gadis remaja sedang mengguncang pelan seorang pemuda bersurai _honey blonde_ yang masih tiduran di atas kasurnya.

"Rinto-kun, ayo cepat! Nanti kita terlambat!" ujar gadis ber_ponytail_ itu.

Pemuda berjepit yang dipanggil Rinto hanya menguap, "Lenka, kalau kau nggak mau telat, berangkat saja duluan," ujarnya santai.

Gadis bersurai _honey blonde _itu, Lenka, menghela nafas berat, "Rinto-kun, aku ini… ehem… 'guru privatmu', jadi setidaknya turuti kata-kataku!"

"Iya, bawel!" mendengar itu, Lenka hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

Melihat 'guru privatnya' yang sedang nggambek, Rinto mengeluarkan seringai jahil. Pemuda beriris _azure _itu langsung mencubit kedua pipi gadis itu dengan gemas. Sang pemilik pipi hanya merengek kesakitan, mencoba menghentikan cubitan maut Rinto, namun nihil.

"Wah~ wah~ kalian berdua selalu mesra seperti biasa~ Oba-san nggak bosan-bosan bertanya, kapan kalian resmi berpacaran?~" ucap seorang wanita berambut _honey blonde _panjang sambil terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan anaknya dan 'guru privatnya'.

Rinto menghentikan aktivitasnya dan men_death glare _wanita yang tak lain adalah ibunya.

"Lily-oba-san, aku dan Rinto-kun nggak mungkin pacaran. Aku dan Rinto-kun 'kan cuma teman masa kecil," jawab Lenka setelah bebas dari cubitan maut Rinto.

"Yah~ Lenka-chan nggak seru 'ih," ucap Lily sambil terkekeh kecil.

Lenka hanya menghela nafas, Rinto hanya memasang tampang datar. Setelah Lenka dan Lily selesai berdebat, Rinto dan Lenka melangkah menuju sekolah mereka. Rinto dan Lenka menunggu kereta yang akan mereka tumpangi. Kurang-lebih 3 menit, kereta yang mereka tunggu pun datang. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam kereta itu, dan memilih untuk duduk di dekat pintu.

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka, sampai Lenka membuka suara, "Nee, Rinto-kun, bagaimana nilaimu akhir-akhir ini?" tanyanya berbasa basi.

"Lumayan sensei~" ujar Rinto dengan nada menggoda.

'_Bletak!'_

Sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan mulus di dahi Rinto. Rinto mengaduh sambil memegangi dahinya, "Itu untuk apa?" tanya Rinto pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'sensei'!" ujar Lenka kesal.

Yah, gadis bermarga Shion ini adalah teman semasa kecil Rinto. Lenka selalu mendapatkan nilai tinggi di sekolahnya, dan Rinto sering mendapat nilai… ehem… pas-passan. Jadi, Lenka sering mengajari Rinto saat Lily meminta gadis itu mengajari anaknya. Ya, karena Rinto teman masa kesil Lenka, jadi Lenka dengan senang hati mengajari Rinto. Karena itulah Rinto memanggil Lenka 'guru privat'nya.

Sesampainya di stasiun, Lenka dan Rinto turun dari kereta bersamaan. Mereka melangkah bersama menuju sekolah mereka.

Di perjalanan menuju sekolah, Rinto dan Lenka beberapa kali berhenti.

Rinto menoleh ke arah Lenka, "Oi, kenapa kau menjaga jarak sepanjang 5 meter?" ujar Rinto heran.

Lenka menghela nafas, "Kamu mau aku mati dibunuh FGmu?"

Rinto tersenyum licik, Lenka yang melihat senyuman itu langsung merinding. Rinto berjalan mendekatinya, Lenka mundur beberapa langkah, sampai akhirnya Lenka menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

Rinto menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan senyum jahil, Lenka merasakan firasat buruk melihat senyuman Rinto. Dan…

"Hop!"

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Rinto langsung menggendong Lenka ala _bridal style_ dan langsung berlari menuju sekolah mereka. Lenka yang takut terjatuh, reflek langsung memeluk leher Rinto dengan erat. Rinto hanya terkekeh pelan, tapi sembuarat merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

* * *

**Lenka POV**

* * *

"Yak! Kita sudang sampai 'tuan putri'~" ujar Rinto dengan nada riang.

Perlahan, aku membuka kedua mataku. Kami berdua sudah sampai di sekolah, dan… semua pandangan tertuju pada kami. Bagus! "R-Rinto-kun, t-turunkan aku!" bentakku padanya.

Rinto-kun pun menurunkanku, dan aku pun langsung mengambil langkah seribu menuju kelasku. Samar-samar aku mendengar Rinto-kun berkata, 'Manis~'.

* * *

Aku duduk di kelasku sambil membaca buku pelajaranku, bisa dibilang belajar sebelum masuk. Kelasku masih agak sepi, baru beberapa orang saja yang sudah datang. Namaku Shion Lenka, aku memiliki mata berwarna _azure_, rambut _honey blonde _sebahu, dan rambutku biasa kuikat _ponytail_.

Oh iya! Laki-laki yang tadi bersamaku itu, Kagamine Rinto-kun, teman masa kecilku. Otou-san dan Okaa-sanku sedang pergi keluar kota untuk bisnis. Jadi, untuk beberapa saat aku tinggal di rumah Rinto-kun. Otou-sanku, Shion Kikaito, adalah sahabat tou-sannya Rinto, Kagamine Leon. Jadi, yah, aku diperbolehkan untuk tinggal di rumahnya sementara waktu.

Tak berapa lama, kelasku sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi. Selang beberapa saat, seorang guru pun masuk, dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, pikiranku melayang ke kejadian tadi pagi. Wajahku terasa panas, aku yakin pasti ada semburat tipis berwarna merah muda di pipiku. Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat.

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir… Rinto-kun kayaknya nggak deket sama anak cewek, kecuali aku. Padahal, dia punya banyak penggemar di sekolah. Yah, aku nggak heran. Soalnya, dilihat dari sisi manapun, Rinto-kun itu keren. B-bukan berarti aku menyukainya! Rinto-kun itu seperti kakak buatku. Soalnya, dari dulu Rinto-kun selalu baik, perhatian, dan selalu melindungiku. Dan lagi, walaupun kami lahir di hari, bulan, dan tahun yang sama, Rinto-kun lebih tua 5 menit dariku.

Oh iya, terkadang aku harus menjadi 'guru privat'nya Rinto-kun. Yah, aku dimintai oleh Lily-oba-san untuk mengajari Rinto-kun saat nilainya jeblok, karena itulah Rinto-kun memanggilku guru privatnya.

Entah berapa lama aku melamun, yang pasti lamunanku terganggu oleh suara _bell_ pertanda istirahat. Kulihat siswa-siswi di kelasku langsung bergegas keluar dari dalam kelas, menyisakan beberapa siswa di dalam kelas. Aku melangkah keluar dari dalam kelasku, menuju kantin.

Di perjalanan menuju kantin, aku mendengar suara yang sangat _familiar_ di telingaku. Aku menajamkan indra pendengaranku untuk mencari asal suara itu.

"Nee, Kagamine-kun, gimana kalau nanti kita jalan-jalan~" ujar sebuah suara yang terdengar manja. Tunggu! Kagamine-kun?

"Um… baiklah. Kalau untuk kalian 'sih nggak apa-apa~" sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal tertangkap oleh telingaku. Itu suara… Rinto-kun!

Aku segera mengikuti suara itu. Asalnya dari dekat tangga lantai 2! Sesampainya di situ, aku dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapanku. Rinto-kun dengan beberapa orang gadis sedang bermesraan.

"Ri-Rinto-kun? A-apa yang…" dia menyadari keberadaanku langsung tersenyum kepada para gadis itu.

"Gomen. Sepertinya hari ini nggak, bisa lain kali saja 'ya?" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu pergi meninggalkan para gadis itu sambil menarikku, menjauh dari tempat itu.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Rinto menarik Lenka kesebuah lorong yang sepi. Sesampainya di lorong yang sepi itu, Rinto pun berhenti menarik Lenka, dan melepaskan tangannya dari Lenka.

Setelah Rinto melepaskan genggamannya, Lenka langsung mengambil jarak sejauh 7 meter dari Rinto. Rinto yang menatap itu hanya terkikik geli, "Ayolah, Lenka~ Masa' kau cuma melihatku yang sedang bersama cewek saja, kagetnya sebegitunya."

Lenka menatap Rinto dengan tatapan yang… tidak bisa dijelaskan, "Gimana aku nggak kaget! T-tadi kamu sama banyak cewek! Ri-Rinto-kun _playboy_!" bentak gadis beriris biru kehijauan itu.

Rinto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sebuah seringai licik terukir di wajah tampannya, "Yah, mau gimana lagi. Gini-gini aku cuma cowok remaja biasa, jadi wajar 'kan?"

Lenka hanya menatap Rinto dengan tatapan tidak setuju, Rinto yang melihat tatapan itu hanya menghela nafas. Didekatinya gadis yang merangkap sebagai 'guru privat'nya itu. Lenka pun mengambil langkah mundur, namun Rinto segera mendorong Lenka ke dinding, memojokkan gadis itu.

Rinto menatap Lenka seperti seekor serigala yang menemukan mangsanya. Wajah Lenka memerah saat menyadari jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Rinto yang tinggal 6 cm. Kedua manic _azure_ Rinto menatap sepasang _azure_ Lenka.

Sebuah senyuman jahil terlukis di wajahnya, "Kalau Lenka tidak suka aku dengan gadis-gadis itu… gimana kalau Lenka saja yang melayaniku?~" ucap Rinto dengan nada rendah yang terkesan seksi.

"A-apa-apaan 'sih, Rinto-kun!? A-aku nggak mau!" bentak Lenka kasar.

Rinto menunjukan wajah kecewa, kemudian kepalanya menyusup ke leher Lenka. Lenka yang merasakan hidung Rinto yang menyentuk leher jenjangnya, hanya bisa berwajah merah. "Yah~ Nggak seru~ Padahal, kalau Lenka yang minta, aku nggak akan menolak 'lho~"

Tangan kiri Rinto menyingkirkan helaian _honey blonde_ yang menutupi leher Lenka, memberinya akses penunjang untuk melihat leher jenjang gadis itu. Perlahan, Rinto menjilat pelan leher Lenka, menyebabkan sebuah desahan tertahan keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

Lenka mencoba mendorong Rinto dengan kedua tangannya, namun Rinto sudah terlebih dahulu mencengkram tangan mungil Lenka. Pemuda berumur 14 tahun itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Lenka, memandang wajah Lenka yang memerah. Terlihat sangat manis dan… menggoda. Kalau bisa, Rinto ingin memakan Lenka saat itu juga.

"Ri-Rinto-kun… Hen…tikan…" ujar Lenka dengan nafas sedikit tersengal.

Rinto menatap Lenka dengan seringai jahil, "Dame da, Hime-sama~" ujarnya dengan nada rendah yang terdengar seksi di telinga Lenka.

Rinto mulai menggigit pelan daun telinga Lenka, menyebabkan gadis itu mengeluarkan suara desahan tertahan. Erangan samar terdengar saat lidah pemuda belasan tahun itu menyapu jalur yang di laluinya. Rinto kembali menjauhkan wajahnya, melihat ekspresi wajah Lenka. Sebuah semburat berwarna merah telukis di wajah gadis itu, menambah kesan manis dari gadis itu.

"Rinto-kun… yamette yo…" ujar Lenka dengan nada memohon. Setitik air mata tampak di mata _azure_nya. Perlahan, tangan kanan Rinto menghapus air mata di mata Lenka. Rinto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Lenka. Membuat kening dan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Secara refleks, Lenka buru-buru memejamkan matanya. Kalau saja ia membuka matanya, dia pasti bisa melihat wajah Rinto yang tak kalah merona dengan wajahnya.

3 centi. Lenka merasakan sensasi aneh saat merasakan nafas Rinto di wajahnya. 2 centi. Lenka sudah mulai pasrah dengan apapun yang akan terjadi. Melihat Lenka yang pasrah, Rinto hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. 1 centi-

'_Teng… teng… teng…'_

-_bell_ pertanda istirahat telah usai berbunyi. Rinto mendengus kesal, melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Lenka. "Huh, dasar _bell_ pengganggu!" umpat Rinto.

"Hiks…" sebuah suara isakan menyergap indra pendengaran Rinto.

Pemuda beriris _azure_ itu menoleh ke arah Lenka, mendapati gadis itu sedang terduduk sambil menangis. Rinto hanya bisa salah tingkah melihat Lenka yang tiba-tiba menangis. Dia berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis itu. Wajahnya tertunduk, meski begitu, Rinto bisa melihat bulir-bulir air mata menetes dari mata gadis itu. Dia menangis.

Rinto yang melihat gadis itu menangis, langsung memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. "Gomen…" hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Namun, itu sudah cukup.

Tangan mungil Lenka mencengkram seragam Rinto. Setelah beberapa saat Rinto melepaskan pelukannya, dan membantu Lenka berdiri. Kemudian mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

* * *

'_Tuk… tuk… tuk…'_

Suara jari Lenka yang sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di mejanya. Wajahnya kembali memancarkan rona merah yang berseri. Salahkan saja Kagamine Rinto. Pemuda yang membuat Lenka memikirkan hal yang… _y'know what I mean_?

Baru kali ini Lenka melihat sifat Rinto yang satu itu. Padahal, biasanya Lenka menganggap Rinto sebagai kakak yang sangat baik. Walaupun terkadang Rinto agak jahil pada dirinya, tetap saja Lenka menganggap Rinto kakak yang baik. Tapi, entah kenapa Lenka menyukai sifat Rinto yang baru di ketahuinya itu.

"-on-san! Shion-san!"

"Ah! Hai!"

"Jangan melamun di kelasku. Cepat kerjakan soal nomor 21!"

Lenka pun maju kedepan kelas. Tangan mungilnya menggoreskan ujung spidol pada _white board_. Kurang dari 2 menit, Lenka sudah selesai mengerjakan soal itu.

"Hmm, bagus Shion-san. Kau boleh kembali ke tempat dudukmu, dan jangan melamun lagi," ujar sang guru pada Lenka.

"Hai, sensei."

Lenka pun kembali ke tempat duduknya, dan mendengarkan sang guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas. Dia tidak mau ditegur oleh guru lagi.

* * *

"Oi, Lenka!"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau menjaga jarak sejauh 4 bangku?"

Rinto menatap Lenka yang sedang duduk di bangku stasiun. Yup, mereka sedang menunggu kereta untuk pulang. Dan sekarang, Rinto dan Lenka sedang duduk di sebuah bangku untuk 6 orang. Dan seperti yang kalian lihat, Lenka menjaga jarak sejauh 4 bangku.

'_Attention please, the train will be arriving soon at platform 2…'_

Suara cantik _operator _ stasiun terdengar. Rinto dan Lenka pun langsung masuk ke kereta yang akan mereka tumpangi. Rinto masuk terlebih dahulu, mencari-cari bangku yang kosong. Sementara Lenka masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk, tapi sudah di dalam kereta.

'_Attention, please stay away from the door as they close…'_

'_Greet…'_

Pintu kereta pun tertutup. Namun, Lenka tak kunjung pergi dari depan pintu kereta, dia hanya tertunduk. Rinto yang menyadari gelagat aneh Lenka, mendekati gadis beriris _azure _itu.

"Oi, Lenka? Kau kenapa?"

Lenka mengangkat wajahnya yang semerah saus toman, melihat wajah Lenka yang _super duper ultra mega _kawaii, Rinto pun memalingkan mukanya.

"Rinto-kun, doushi yo?"

"A-ada apa?"

"_Ponytail_ku terjepit," ujar Lenka setengah berbisik.

Rinto pun melihat _ponytail_ Lenka yang terjepit oleh pintu kereta. Dia hanya menepuk jidatnya. Sementara para penumpang terkikik kecil melihat kejadian itu. Lenka hanya tertunduk malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Salah sendiri berdiri di depan pintu.

Rinto menghela nafas. Didekatinya gadis itu, dan langsung menghimpit tubuh Lenka, membuat gadis itu makin merona.

"Ri-Rinto-kun?"

"Diamlah," ujar Rinto lembut, "Daripada terlihat kalau _ponytail_mu terjepit, lebih baik terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpelukan 'kan?" lanjutnya sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Lenka mendongak, menatap Rinto yang lebih tinggi darinya. Lenka dapat melihat rona merah tipis yang berusaha disembunyikan oleh Rinto. Lenka hanya diam dengan wajah tak kalah merah dari Rinto. Secara perlahan, Lenka menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Rinto.

"Ariga…tou…"

Lenka dan Rinto masih dalam posisi itu, membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya iri, termasuk dua orang gadis berambut _blonde_, "Apa-apaan 'sih gadis itu?!" guman salah satu gadis itu kesal.

Gadis di sampingnya mengangguk, "Seenaknya saja dia dengan Kagamine-kun…"

'_We're approaching *** station…' _(Kaito : Males mikir nama~ *plak*)

Sesampainya di stasiun tujuan mereka, kedua tokoh utama kita pun turun dari kereta yang mereka tumpangi. Tanpa menyadari tatapan tidak senang dari dua gadis tadi.

* * *

"Jadi, yang ini caranya begini… Gimana? Paham?" tanya Lenka yang sedang mengajari Rinto. Pemuda bersurai _honey blonde _itu menggangguk, entah paham atau tidak.

Lenka menghela nafas, "Baiklah, cukup untuk hari ini."

Gadis itu melangkah keluar dari kamar Rinto. Saat gadis itu hendak membuka pintu, dia merasakan 'sesuatu' di pundaknya. Secara reflek, gadis itu menoleh, mendapati pemuda beriris _azure _sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Lenka.

Wajah merah membuat gadis itu tampak lebih manis. Namun, tentu saja Rinto tidak dapat melihatnya. Dia terlalu nyaman di pundak gadis _honey blonde _itu.

"Ri-Rinto-kun?" Lenka mulai gelagapan, dia takut kejadian tadi terulang lagi.

Bukannya mendengar, Rinto malah melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Lenka. "Aku suka baumu…" Rinto berujar pelan, terkesan manja.

Lenka hanya terdiam dengan wajah merah. Sejujurnya, Lenka merasa agak risih dengan posisinya saat ini. Namun, entah kenapa dia juga merasa nyaman. Entah berapa lama mereka dalam posisi itu. Yang pasti, mereka sampai tidak sadar bahwa hujan sedang turun. Sampai-

'_Ctar!' 'Pets'_

Petir menyambar dan secara tiba-tiba lampu mati. Entah reflek, atau apa, Lenka langsung menjerit, dan berbalik, langsung memeluk Rinto. Rinto yang kaget dan belum seimbang, langsung terjatuh karena terkena tubrukan Lenka.

Isakan kecil terdengar di ruangan gelap itu. Rinto menatap gadis di hadapannya itu. Walaupun gelap, Rinto dapat melihat air mata menetes dari kedua manic indah Lenka.

"Daijoubu… boku wa koko ni iru yo…" ucap Rinto menenangkan Lenka. Rinto pun mengantar Lenka ke kamarnya, dan menunggui Lenka sampai gadis itu tidur.

Rinto menatap wajah Lenka yang sedang tertidur. Rambut Lenka yang biasanya diikat _ponytail_ di gerai lurus. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup, menyembunyikan kedua mata _azure_nya.

Tangan kanan Rinto mengusap lembut rambut Lenka. Perlahan Rinto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lenka. Pemuda itu memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening gadis itu, sebelum akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

Esoknya. Terlihat murid-murid dari kelas Lenka sedang memberi hormat pada guru mereka, sebelum guru itu meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Murid-murid lainya pun sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang, begitu pula Lenka.

Saat gadis itu baru menggendong tasnya, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang bergelombang masuk ke kelas tersebut. Gadis itu menatap Lenka dengan sinis, "Shion, ikut denganku, **se**-**ka**-**ra**-**ng**!" ujar gadis itu dengan penekanan di beberapa huruf.

Lenka sempat memasang wajah bingung, sebelum akhirnya menurut.

* * *

Di belakang sekolah, tampak seorang gadis berambut _honey blonde_ dipojokan oleh beberapa gadis. Salah seorang gadis itu menatap Lenka dengan sinis. Takut. Perasaan itulah yang sekarang dirasakan Lenka. Yah, siapa juga yang nggak merasa takut jika diberi tatapan membunuh oleh 6 orang.

"Hei, Shion Lenka! Berani-beraninya kau mendekati Kagamine-kun! Kau pikir kau siapa, hah!?"

"A-aku t-tidak…"

"Jangan bohong! Kemarin kami melihat kau dan Kagamine-kun berpelukan di dalam kereta!"

Mata Lenka membulat. Dia tidak menyangka ada yang melihatnya dan Rinto waktu itu. Tapi, mereka salah pada satu hal. Rinto dan Lenka tidak berpelukan, Rinto hanya menghimpit tubuh Lenka agar dirinya tidak ditertawai karena _ponytail_nya terjepit.

"Dengar 'ya, Shion! Mulai sekarang, jauhi Kagamine-kun!"

Lenka menatap ketujuh gadis itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dan tanpa disadarinya, mulutnya mengucapkan rangkaian kata untuk membalas perkataan gadis itu, "Memangnya, kalian punya hak apa, hah! Seenaknya menyuruhku menjauhi Rinto-kun! Memangnya, kalian tahu apa!?"

Ketujuh gadis itu menatap Lenka dengan marah, sampai sebuah siulet ramping muncul dari belakang Lenka. "Wah, wah, sepertinya kalian sedang melakukan sesuatu yang menarik 'ya?~"

Mereka semuda yang ada di situ terkejut dengan kehadiran pemuda pirang di belakang Lenka, Rinto.

"Ka-Kagamine-kun! I-ini tidak seperti-"

"Oh iya, kenapa kalian melarang aku dekat dengan Lenka?"

"I-itu, ka-"

"Memangnya kalian siapaku?"

"Kagamine-kun, bodoh!"

"Eh?"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang bergelombang menatap Rinto dengan tatapan marah, sementara Rinto hanya menunjukan wajah cuek. "Kau pikir siapa dirimu, hah!? Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu padaku!" bentak gadis itu.

"Aku? Kagamine Rinto, murid kelas 2 di VocaUtau _Middle School_," jawab Rinto santai.

"Beraninya kau! Dasar sampah! Kau pikir bisa dengan mudah lari dari urusan ini setelah berkata begitu padaku, hah!? Harusnya, kemarin kau pergi denganku, bukannya dengan gadis itu, sampah!" bentak gadis itu marah.

Rinto masih menunjukan wajah cuek. Sebelum Rinto menjawab, sebuah perkataan keluar dari mulut Lenka, "A-apa-apaan kamu! Kamu pikir aku akan memberikan Rinto-kun pada orang yang tidak menghargainya, hah!? Sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini!" bentak Lenka pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya mendecih sebal sebelum akhirnya pergi. Rinto hanya menunjukan wajah kaget, kemudian tergantikan oleh sebuah senyuman. Lenka berbalik ke arah Rinto. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehe, kukira kata-kataku berlebihan 'ya?"

Rinto hanya diam sambil tersenyum ke arah Lenka. Lenka hanya bingung melihat gelagat Rinto. Secara tiba-tiba Rinto langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan milik Lenka. Gadis itu membulatkan matanya. Kaget. Setelah 10 detik berciuman, Rinto menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Lenka.

"Hehe, itu ucapan terima kasih~"

Lenka hanya terdiam, wajahnya memerah. Rinto bingung? Sampai akhirnya tubuh gadis itu oleng, sebelum gadis itu jatuh, Rinto sudah menangkap tubuh mungil itu.

"Haha, Lenka, Lenka, baru kucium saja sudah pingsan, gimana kalau aku melakukan yang lebih~" ucap Rinto sambil tersenyum jahil.

Dia langsung menggendong Lenka ala _bridal style_, dan langsung melangkah menuju rumahnya.

* * *

**Lenka POV**

* * *

Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku. Kenapa aku ada di kamarku? Bukankah tadi aku di sekolah, dilabrak oleh 6 orang, lalu berciuman dengan Ri… _'Blush'_ Wajahku terasa sangat panas. Tanpa kusadari ujung tangan kananku menyentuh bibirku.

"Yo, kau sudah sadar sensei~" sebuah suara dengan nada menggoda menyergap indra pendengaranku.

Wajahku kembali memerah saat mendapati Rinto-kun yang sedang bersandar pada pintu kamarku. "He-he-he…"

"He?"

"**HENTAI!**"

'_Brug' 'Prang' 'Cres' 'Nya_(?)_' 'Gedebruk'_

_Skip this bloody scene please~_

…

…

…

Aku langsung menendang Rinto-kun agar dia keluar dari kamarku dengan keadaan **mengenaskan**.

'_BLAM!'_

Tepat setelah aku menutup pintu kamarku, samar-samar aku mendengar suara Rinto-kun yang sedang ngedumel nggak jelas. Aku langsung jatuk tertunduk di depan pintu kamarku. Perlahan jemari tanganku kembali menyentuk bibirku. Jeruk.

Wajahku kembali terasa panas, dengan cepat aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Mataku tertuju pada jam yang terpajang rapi di meja dekat tempat tidurku. Jarumnya menunjukkan pukul 4 P.M. Pandanganku kuarahkan pada tubuhku. Aku masih memakai seragam sekolahku rupanya. Dengan cepat aku langsung menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarku.

* * *

Ah~ Segarnya~ Sehabis hari yang berat, mandi memang mengegarkan. Aku langsung membalutkan handukku untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju lemari pakaian. Setelah itu aku mengambil **ehem**_bra_**ehem **dan **ehem**celana**ehem ehem**dalam**ehem**, lalu sebuah kaus lengan panjang berwarna kuning cerah dan celana pendek berwarna biru.

'_Knock… knock…'_

"Lenka-chan, makan malam sudah siap!" seru Lily-oba-san dari depan pintu kamarku.

"Ah, hai~" balasku cepat.

Dengan segera, aku memakai pakaianku dan keluar dari kamarku, menuju ruang makan. Sesampainya di meja makan, aku melihat Rinto-kun yang sudah makan dengan santainya. Hah. Aku masih belum berani bertatap muka dengannya. Tapi, satu-satunya kursi kosong yang tersisa ada di sebelahnya. Hah, apa boleh buat.

Aku langsung menarik kursi di sebelah Rinto-kun, lalu mendudukinya. Sesekali Rinto-kun melirikku, tapi aku langsung membuang muka. Sepertinya Lily-oba-san dan Leon-oji-san bingung dengan keadaanku dan Rinto-kun yang seperti _perang dingin_.

"Rinto, kamu apakan Lenka-chan sanpai dia nyuekin kamu? Jangan-jangan kamu selingkuh 'ya!?" perkataan Lily-oba-san spontan membuatku tersedak.

Tanganku langsung mengambil air minum yang terletak tak jauh dariku, dan meneguknya, "Lily-oba-san! Aku dan Rinto-kun **tidak** berpacaran!"

Seperti tidak mendengarkanku, Leon-oji-san berkata dengan entengnya, "Rinto, tou-san 'kan sudah bilang padamu, kalau pacaran itu sama satu orang saja."

"Leon-oji-san!"

"Tenang saja, Lenka-chan. Okaa-san akan memberi pelajaran pada Rinto!" ujar Lily-oba-san sambil memelukku.

_WHAT_! Okaa-san?! "Lily-oba-san! Berapa kali harus kukatakan, AKU DAN RINTO-KUN TIDAK BERPACARAN! Dan apa maksudnya 'Okaa-san'?"

Lagi-lagi, seperti tidak mendengarkan perkataanku, Rinto-kun kembali menimpali, "Aku tidak selingkuh 'kok, kaa-san, tou-san. Hanya saja tadi aku merebut _fi_-" (Note : Rinto mau ngomong "_first kiss_nya Lenka") _'Jduag!'_

Dengan cepat atau reflek, aku langsung menendang Rinto-kun dengan kakiku, sehingga dia jaduh tersungkur, dan aku langsung melarikan diri menuju kamarku. Sebelum masalah 'cemburu' ini menjadi semakin ruwet.

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari ini, aku menjauhi Rinto-kun. Setiap kali bertemu dengannya, aku pasti mengacuhkannya atau menghindar. Tapi, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Rinto-kun yang justru terlihat menghindariku.

Ya, aku masih menjaga jarak dengan Rinto-kun. Tapi, biasanya Rinto-kun tetap berusaha mendekatiku. Entah kenapa, selama 2 hari ini, dia justru menghindar begitu melihatku. Jujur. Itu membuatku merasa sakit.

Belum lagi, aku melihat Rinto-kun semakin sering bersama dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah melabrakku. Rinto-kun, kamu kenapa 'sih? Apa kamu marah padaku? Pikiran-pikiran itulah yang bermain-main di kepalaku selama seminggu ini. Baiklah! Hari ini aku akan minta maaf pada Rinto-kun. Dia pasti mengerti. Dia 'kan bukan anak kecil.

Aku langsung merogoh kantong rokku, mengambil ponselku dari situ. Dengan cepat, aku langsung mengetikkan pesan singkat kepada Rinto-kun agar dia menungguku di belakang gedung sekolah sepulang sekolah.

Setelang aku mengirimkan pesan singkat itu, aku merasa lebih lega. _'Tring' _Sebuah _E-mail_ masuk ke ponselku. Dengan cepat aku membukanya, dari Rinto-kun…

_**From **_**: Rinto **_**MirrorVoice**_**.**

_**Subject **_**: **_**Re **_**: Ketemuan.**

**Gomen, aku nggak bisa hari ini. Lain waktu saja 'ya?**

Aku langsung tertunduk kecewa setelah membaca isi _E-mail_ itu. Rinto-kun, apa kamu sebegitu marahnya sama aku? Aku melemparkan pandanganku ke arah jendela di sampingku, _bell_ jam pelajaran terakhir sudah berbunyi. Mataku membulat saat mendapati Rinto-kun sedang bersama 6 gadis yang pernah melabrakku. Mereka berjalan menuju belakang sekolah.

Dengan gerakan cepat, aku langsung mengangkat tasku. Dan berlari menngejar Rinto-kun.

* * *

Aku mendapati Rinto-kun sedang berada di belakang gedung sekolah, bersama dengan gadis-gadis itu tentunya. Salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu mendekati Rinto-kun. Gadis berambut _dirty blonde_ bergelombang itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rinto-kun.

'_DEG' _Aku langsung membulatkan mataku melihatnya. Dengan cepat aku langsung berlari menuju tempat itu. Tepat sebelum gadis itu mencium Rinto-kun, aku sudah lebih dulu menciumnya. Rinto-kun membulatkan matanya kaget, begitu pula gadis-gadis itu. Setelah 10 detik, aku memberi jarak antara bibirku dan bibir Rinto-kun.

"Lenka…?"

"Aku… nggak akan menberikan Rinto-kun pada kalian. Karena… watashi wa Rinto-kun no koto ga suki desu! Dakara, ciuman atau apapun itu lakukan saja denganku!" seruku secara spontan.

Rinto-kun membulatkan matanya, kemudian tersenyum lembut. Kedua tangan kokohnya langsung memenjarakan tubuh mungilku kedalam pelukannya. "Sayang sekali, SeeU-san~ Sepertinya aku memilih Lenka~"

Gadis yang dipanggil SeeU itu menatap Rinto-kun dengan tatapan kesal, "Kau, berani-beraninya!"

"Oh iya, mulai sekarang ancaman bahwa kalian akan melukai Lenka bila aku dekat-dekat dengannya sudah tidak berlaku~" ucap Rinto-kun senang. Tunggu? Ancaman?

SeeU menggeram kesal, kemudian dia dan gadis-gadis itu pergi meninggalkanku dan Rinto-kun berdua di belakang sekolah.

"Rinto-kun, apa maksudmu ancaman? Apa mereka akan melakukan sesuatu padaku kalau kamu ada di dekatku?" tanyaku pada Rinto-kun.

Rinto-kun mengangguk. Kemudian dia menatapku lembut. Kedua wajahku memerah saat sepasang _azure_ nan indah itu memandangku.

"Daijoubu. Karena mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu melindungi Lenka. Karena, boku wa Lenka ga suki," ujarnya lembut sambil menatapku.

Aku mengangguk satu kali. Sekali lagi bibir Rinto-kun menempel pada bibirku. Tidak hanya itu, dia menjilat bagian bawah bibirku, meminta jalan masuk. Aku membuka mulutku, dengan segera Rinto-kun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku, dan menelusuri seluruh bagian mulutku. Aku mendesah saat lidahnya melilit lidahku. Setelah 1 menit 'berciuman', kami saling melepaskan bibir kami untuk menghirup _oxygen_.

Rinto-kun menatapku dengan tatapan jahil, aku hanya menelan ludah. Firasatku mengatakan hal buruk/baik akan terjadi.

"Lenka~ Di rumah nanti… aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, nona Kagamine~" ujarnya dengan nada rendah yang seksi.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa harus terbiasa dengan sifat Rinto-kun yang satu ini.

* * *

**~OMAKE~**

* * *

Di sebuah ruang tamu, tampak Lily dan Leon sedang mengobrol bersama, seorang pria bersurai _blonde _dan seorang wanita berambut _pink_. Ya, mereka adalah orang tua Lenka, Shion Kikaito dan Shion Iroha. Sebenarnya, beberapa saat setelah Rinto dan Lenka pulang sekolah, kedua orang ini sudah kembali ke Jepang. Mereka bermaksud menjemput Lenka, walaupun sepertinya tidak perlu. Karena rumah mereka bersebelahan.

"Lily-chan, bagaimana hubungan Lenka-chan dan Rinto-kun?~" tanya Iroha pada kawannya.

Lily hanya tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, kita goda 'yuk. Biasanya, jam segini Lenka sedang mengajari Rinto di kamarnya~"

"AYO!" seru Iroha bersemangat, dan langsung naik ke lantai 2 bersama Lily. Meninggalkan suaminya dan Leon.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Rinto, mereka langsung membukanya tanpa mengetuknya, "Lenka-chan, okaa-chan pulang~" ucap Iroha riang.

Kemudian, secara bersamaan dia dan Lily berkata, "Kami nggak bosan-bosan bertanya~ Kapan kalian re-"

Lily dan Iroha menghentika perkataan mereka waktu melihat kondisi kedua anaknya. Baiklah, sekarang Lenka sedang tiduran terlentang di atas kasur Rinto, dengan Rinto di atasnya. Dan lagi, Lenka hanya mengenakan **ehem**_bra_**ehem** dan rok 4 centi di atas lutut yang terangkat, memperlihatkan **ehem**celana**ehem ehem**dalamnya**ehem**. Sedangkan Rinto sedang dalam keadaan _topless_ dan hanya menggunakan _boxer_.

Belum lagi bibir mereka yang saling bertautan dan wajah Lenka yang memerah. Semakin menambah kesan, _y'know what I mean_. Rinto dan Lenka menatap kedua wanita di ambang pintu tersebut. Bedanya, Lenka menatap dengan wajah memerah, malu. Dan Rinto memandang dengan wajah terganggu.

"Kaa-san, Iroha-oba-san, kalian berdua mengganggu," ujar Rinto datar.

Iroha dan Lily hanya terkekeh, "Tak kusangka kalian sudah sejauh itu. Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka berdua, Lily~"

"Iya~ Maaf mengganggu~"

Keduanya pun langsung menutup pintu kamar Rinto. Setelah kedua orang itu pergi, Rinto kembali menatap Lenka dengan senyum jahilnya, "Jadi, mau kita lanjutkan, ohime-sama?"

Lenka hanya menelan ludah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Kuanggap itu jawaban 'ya'~" ujar Rinto jahil, Lenka hanya bisa merona dan pasrah.

Sementara itu, di depan kamar Rinto, Lily dan Iroha hanya terkekeh kecil. Kikaito dan Leon yang kebetulan melihat 'kejadian' tadi hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yare-yare, tidak kusangka Rinto akan melakukan 'itu' di kelas 2 SMP…" ujar Leon, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kikaito menggangguk, "Sepertinya kita akan menjadi keluarga…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku harap mereka mempunyai anak kembar~" ujar Lily ceria.

"Semoga saja kembar beda gender, supaya mereka bisa jadi pasangan~" perkataan Iroha membuat Leon, Lily, dan Kikaito _sweatdrop_.

"_AH~ Rinto-kun~ ah… ah~"_

Suara desahan Lenka membuat keempat orang itu langsung menempelkan telinganya pada pintu kamar Rinto.

"_Rinto-kun… aku mau~ ah~"_

"_Lenka, a-aku juga… ah~"_

"_AH~" _terdengar suara Rinto dan Lenka secara bersamaan yang terkesan seperti lega.

Keempat orang itu hanya saling melempar senyum.

"Sepertinya kita benar-benar akan punya cucu~" ujar mereka bersamaan.

* * *

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Selesai juga~ BTW, ini cerita tiba-tiba aja muncul di kepalaku~ Daripada nggak ilang begitu aja, mendingan kuketik aja 'deh.

Koyuki : *blush* K-kok, mepet-mepet rated M?

Kaito : Haha, aku juga baru sadar~ Tapi biarlah, setidaknya kedua orang itu senang! *nunjuk RintoLenka yang udah pake baju*

Lenka : *blush*

Rinto : Aku senang sekali~ Makasih BaKaito! Lenka, kita lanjutin 'yuk~

Lenka : Eh!? *digendong Rinto ke kamar* *kamarnya ditutup, dikunci, dan ditempeli tulisan 'DILARANG MENGINTIP!~'*

Kaito : Baiklah, abaikan saja dua sejoli itu. Lily, Iroha, Leon, Kikaito! Minta, R&R 'sana!

2LIK : Hai~ Minna, R&R please~

* * *

**R&R?**


End file.
